distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:3692 - Minor Update (v.3692), Workshop Highlight 6
Hi everyone! We have a couple cool things to share today. First up, welcome to all of the new players who joined during the summer sale. We're excited to have you along for the ride! Beta 3692 Minor Update In response to feedback since our update last week we've just updated the main branch to include a few new features and bug fixes. Here are the changes: *Added Rumble Intensity to the control options *Added a Boom Box mode intensity slider in the General settings *Added text that says "Player has left the match to spectate" after clicking the Spectate button in the pause menu *Added the ability to disable the "Games By Our Friends" indie showcase in the General settings *Added a bit of text that explains how to disable "Games By Our Friends" *Tweaked the teleporter exiting the no gravity zone in Aftermath to make it easier to hit *Made it so VirusShardLaunchers delete the targets that are placed on the track *Improved error message when invalid characters are found in a custom music folder path *Fixed bug where you couldn't control the free spectator camera if the results screen was visible *Fixed bug where depth of field was changing in free camera mode based on the currently targeted player *Fixed bug where typing numbers in the chat could change camera views when spectating *Fixed bug where the Audio Options header text is wrong at non 16x9 ratios *Fixed bug where clicking on the Games By Our Friends video didn't always open a window to the correct store page *Fixed bug where players could get dropped when playing in Split-Screen and returning to the level select menu Workshop Highlight #6 There have been a ton of inspiring levels released since the Trackmogrify update shipped. We picked a handful that blew us away this week for Distance Workshop Highlight #6. Check out the full album for a breakdown of each selection. GIF Album: Distance Workshop Highlight #6 *Neon Skateway (by fzeroman) *White (by JTrevail) *Knowledge (by Octoman75) *Overcharge (by Zonr_0, Da-Ham, Fork, Ciastex, Krispy, & Icebound777) *Explison (by Plasmawario) Reminder: Speedy Saturday For those new to the Distance community I briefly wanted to mentioned a weekly community-run event you might enjoy. Speedy Saturday is a Saturday multiplayer meetup that takes place from 1pm to 3pm CST. As posted by Fork on the /r/Distance subreddit: Speedy Saturday is a day all about getting together with friends and strangers alike, hopping into a digital world, and going moderately above the speed limit. Myself and the community members mentioned at the beginning of the post will all be hosting separate Distance servers, accompanied by a Mumble channel with a matching name. We're inviting each and every one of you to not only come and have some fun in Distance with us, but to join us on the Mumble as well. Learn more about Speedy Saturday on /r/Distance: http://reddit.com/r/distance/comments/2gdjtf/speedy_saturday/ Next Steps Most likely the next update you'll see from us is an experimental build running on Unity 5. Most of the physics issues we saw back in March have been resolved, but we're still very curious to see how the community feels about the new physics engine. Stay tuned and keep the great feedback coming! - Jordan (@torcht for more frequent dev updates)